Mayor Cranklepot
Wilberforce Cranklepot (known as Cranky) is the secondary protagonist who first appears in Blinky Bill the Movie. He is a magnificent giant goanna and appointed mayor of Greenpatch by lord-mayor bill (Blinky's father) The mayors name is actually derived from the town in new south wales, and it has been speculated that he was in fact raised there from an egg, eventually arriving at greenpatch as a refugee. Cranky's intellect was recognized by lord-mayor bill and was appointed mayor, the second in command. when Mr Bill left the village, cranky kept his role out of respect and in the hope that Mr Bill would one day return. The Mayor is actually very pro-communism, as he was bullied at school due to his economic status. in order to remove these stereotypes, he established communism in greenpatch and is known as one of the greatest ambassadors for the communist rule. Cranky has his own wiki page that is full of extra lore as well. History Blinky Bill the Movie Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot is the mayor goanna of Greenpatch, and good friend of Mr Bill. throughout the movie he attempts to prevent the village from being taken over by the other townsfolk. when Mr bill returns, cranky has been driven insane and is barely recognizable as the friendly lizard we are used to. Recognizing his friend, the lord mayor, he extends a hand in greeting. sadly, however he is pelted with fruit and has a full blown anxiety attack. What follows in cranky on a panicking rampage. The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill After many months f rehabilitation, Mayor Cranklepot becomes the hero of the story, losing again and again to the villain, Blinky Bill. only out to help his friends, he is constantly pranked and belittled by his arch enemy, who shows little to no remorse. sadly for our hero, he is constantly shown as the villain and is presented in such a way to make the viewers feel as though he is oppressive. in fact, the show tends to look down on paying taxes toward the head of the society, and instead constantly attacks and looks down upon this man who is attempting to financially protect his village. the series overall is a course of events in which cranky is, by law, attempting to reduce the likelihood of his villagers being abused by the recklessness of blinky bill's shenanigans, as well as trying to keep the economy stable. Appearances * Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill - Brain Freeze, The Bunyip Hunter, New Sheriff In Town, Cranky the Clown, Blinky The Brave, Cloud Catchers, Crazy Golf, Outbreak Into Song, The Crankynator, Mine For the Taking, The Escape, The Pierat Queen, Recycled, Kev, Castaways, The Highland Games, Born to Teach, The Inconvenient Friend, The Winged Koala, Mum vs Cranky, Curse of the Double Curse, Dune Busters, Blinky's Birthday, Home to Roost, Superheroes, Homesick, Flying Circus, Founders Day, Room Mates Voiced by * Barry Otto (Blinky Bill: The Movie) * Peter McAllum (The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill) Quotes *"Did I say stop?" *"It's a disgrace! As your king, I demand punishment forthwith!" *"OK! Start packing koalas! I'll be back and you better be out!" *"alright then, i'll just.... YOINK, a-take this instead" *"i'll shake your hand when there's gold in it, blinky bill!" *"THROW THAT LEVER!" *"ya found it!" *'gold...GOLD!' *'we have company... and thats not something i get to say often' *'have a cranky day!' *to see quotes in action, head Gallery here. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Lizards Category:Villains Category:Goannas Category:Mayors Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Defeated Category:Neutral Category:Reptiles Category:Adults Category:Greenpatchers Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:CGI Characters